


Character Sheets For Pokemon Au

by tripleatomic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Gen, Midoriya Izuku does not exist, Pokemon Replace Quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripleatomic/pseuds/tripleatomic
Summary: In the future I will someday develop a Pokemon x MHA fanfic and here is my original main character and the important characters’ pokemon.Btw this is more for me than you so you technically don’t have to read it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Takeshi Yanagi

**Takeshi Yanagi**

Personal Description

**Birthday:** November, 1st

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 15 

**Height:** 171 cm 

**Hair Color:** White

 **Eye Color:** Pale Gray

Status

**Status:** Alive

 **Occupation:** Pokemon Trainer

 **Affiliation:** U.A. Training School

 **Team(s):** N/A

** Physical Appearance **

Takeshi is a young man of medium height with light, shaggy hair, and pale eyes, which are rather thin and lazy-looking. He seems to have a modest athletic build, the same as most of his classmates, and a slight tan. 

At school, he wears the standard U.A. uniform without the customary red tie. Underneath his blazer, he wears a white collared shirt with the top few buttons undone. He wears the pants fairly tight and atop it is a belt.

** Personality **

Outwardly, Takeshi appears to be a carefree, confident person who's usually seen with a lazy smile on his face, though he enjoys provoking people and giving offhand compliments. He can be quite condescending, and somewhat selfish at times. His brother, Isamu, has described him as someone who doesn't listen to others, doesn't return what he borrows, and lies habitually.

Yanagi is a competitive person who hates losing; sometimes, these traits can veer off in a bad direction.

**Pokemon Team Members** (Enter U.A.)

\- Lucario: The Aura Pokemon

\- Absol: The Disaster Pokemon


	2. Katsuki Bakugou

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Typloshion: The Volcano Pokemon 

\- Primeape: The Pig Monkey Pokemon 


	3. Shouto Todoroki

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Glaceon: The Fresh Snow Pokemon 

\- Flareon: The Flame Pokemon 


	4. Fumikage Tokoyami

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Corviknight: The Raven Pokemon 

\- Gengar: The Shadow Pokemon 


	5. Kirishima Eijiro

** Pokemon Team Members **

\- Machamp: The Superpower Pokemon

\- Kangaskhan: The Parent Pokemon 


	6. Denki Kaminari

**Pokemon Team Members **

\- Elekid: The Electric Pokemon 

\- Jolteon: The Lightning Pokemon 


	7. Mina Ashido

** Pokemon Team Members **

\- Goodra: The Dragon Pokemon 

\- Nidoqueen: The Drill Pokemon 


	8. Ochaco Urakaka

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Wigglytuff: The Balloon Pokemon 

\- Granbull: The Fairy Pokemon 


	9. Tsuyu Asui

** Pokemon Team Members **

\- Politoed: The Frog Pokemon 

\- Exeggutor: The Coconut Pokemon 


	10. Sero Hanta

** Pokemon Team Members **

\- Slowbro: The Hermit Crab Pokemon

\- Galvantula: The EleSpider Pokemon 


	11. Mezo Shoji

** Pokemon Team Members **

\- Grapploct: The Tantrum Pokemon 

\- Barbaracle: The Collective Pokemon 


	12. Rikido Sato

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Pangoro: The Daunting Pokemon 

\- Slurpuff: The Meringue Pokemon


	13. Koji Koda

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Vileplume: The Flower Pokemon 

\- Dewgong: The Sea Lion Pokemon 


	14. Kyoka Jiro

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Noivern: The Sound Wave Pokemon 

\- Luxray: The Gleam Eyes Pokemon 


	15. Momo Yaoyorozu

** Pokemon Team Members **

\- Oricorio (Sensu Style): The Dancing Pokemon 

\- Liepard: The Cruel Pokemon 


	16. Toru Hagakure

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Shinotic: The Illuminating Pokemon 

\- Musharna: The Drowsing Pokemon


	17. Mashirao Ojiro

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Sawk: The Karate Pokemon

\- Mienshao: The Martial Arts Pokemon 


	18. Tenya Iida

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Emploeon: The Emperor Pokemon

\- Metagross: The Iron Leg Pokemon 


	19. Minoru Mineta

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Tsareena: The Fruit Pokemon 

\- Croagunk: The Toxic Mouth Pokemon


	20. Yuga Aoyama

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Vivillion: The Scale Pokemon

\- Serperior: The Regal Pokemon


	21. Shota Aizawa ( Eraserhead )

** Pokemon Team Members **

\- Zoroark: The Illusion Fox Pokemon 

\- Slaking: The Lazy Pokemon


	22. Hizashi Yamada ( Present Mic )

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Exploud: The Loud Noise Pokemon

\- Obstagoon: The Blocking Pokemon


	23. Toshinori Yagi ( All Might )

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Tyrantrum: Despot Pokemon

\- Golisopod: The Hard Scale Pokemon 


	24. Enji Todoroki ( Endeavor )

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Embroar: The Mega Fire Pig Pokemon

\- Conkeldurr: The Muscular Pokemon


	25. Tomura Shigaraki

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Banette: The Marionette Pokemon 

\- Krookodile: The Intimidation Pokemon


	26. Touya Todoroki ( Dabi )

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Houndoom: The Dark Pokemon

\- Trevenant: The Elder Tree Pokemon 


	27. Kurogiri

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Spirtomb: The Forbidden Pokemon

\- Grumpig: The Manipulate Pokemon


	28. Himiko Toga

**Pokemon Team Members**

\- Crobat: The Bat Pokemon

\- Mawile: The Deceiver Pokemon 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll only be writing the personality for my main character bc you guys don’t know what he’s like :)


End file.
